Gaming machines have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for several years. Generally, the popularity of such machines with players is dependent on the likelihood (or perceived likelihood) of winning money at the machine and the intrinsic entertainment value of the machine relative to other available gaming options. Where the available gaming options include a number of competing machines and the expectation of winning each machine is roughly the same (or believed to be the same), players are most likely to be attracted to the most entertaining and exciting of the machines. Shrewd operators consequently strive to employ the most entertaining and exciting machines available because such machines attract frequent play and hence increase profitability to the operator.
Video gaming machines are typically operable to play such traditional games as video slots, poker, bingo, keno, and blackjack. Such games have been enhanced in recent years to include first and second screen bonus features. Due to the proliferation of such bonus features and the repeated use of similar (or even identical) bonus features in different games, many of the enhanced games now appear to be ordinary and mundane. Accordingly, in the competitive gaming machine industry, there is a continuing need for gaming machine manufacturers to produce new types of games, or enhancements to existing games, which will attract frequent play by enhancing the entertainment value and excitement associated with the game.